The prior art is shown by the following patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,858,087; 3,494,067; 3,820,273; 3,855,727 and 4,103,449.
Most of the prior art requires bait in the form of food and none of the prior art provides a trap in the form of an animal or a body with a plurality of legs to provide a visual lure.